


Parole

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:theonlymeyouget, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gives his parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlymeyouget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theonlymeyouget).



"Nice to know that speech about love and respect was crap," House says.

"It was nothing of the sort." Amber straddles him, takes his dick in her hand, and slides onto him with no hesitation. House's breath stops in his throat. Amber straightens her back, her breasts swaying, and clenches down on him, all slick heat and some incredibly impressive Kegels. God, she probably has _teeth_ down there.

The thought of having his dick bitten off should shrivel him in an instant, but pleasure leaps up, balls tightening as Amber starts to ride him.

"He wasn't--enough for you," House grits out. He hates that he's guessing. Though how _he_ could be enough, crippled and worn, he can't imagine. Amber's already rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger. He can feel the rub of her fingertips as she circles her clit. No, she doesn't need him.

"You wouldn't want to _hurt_ him, would you, House?" Amber says sweetly. A blush stains her cheeks but it's only arousal. Her eyes glitter, goading. She's working herself into a frenzy, breathy cries gasping in her throat.

"Tell him--?"

"You wouldn't," she says. "But--if you're, oh, if you're bad, House, then--_I_ might..."


End file.
